


Love Language

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And i demand family, And im bored at school, Dream showing his love, I make the rules here, Its been on my list, M/M, Puffy is their mom, Sam Punz and Dream are brothers, idk - Freeform, lol, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: George tapped his fingers together nervously, a soft red dusting his cheeks. He glanced to Dream out of the corner of his eye, waiting impatiently for the blonde to pay attention to him, but not wanting to ask for it directly. Almost as if the man had a sixth sense for when the older was being needy, Dream finally looked to the shorter. He observed the way George fidgeted, and smiled softly. Dream ducked his head down slightly, breath mingling with George’s as a teasing grin crossed his face- George pouting back at him. Small hands rose to cup the blonde’s cheeks, and finally Dream gave in and pressed a gentle kiss onto George’s lips, who shyly kissed back. For a moment, it was just the two of them, satisfied just by being at each other’s side. Then, their moment was broken in the best way possible.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	Love Language

George tapped his fingers together nervously, a soft red dusting his cheeks. He glanced to Dream out of the corner of his eye, waiting impatiently for the blonde to pay attention to him, but not wanting to ask for it directly. Almost as if the man had a sixth sense for when the older was being needy, Dream finally looked to the shorter. He observed the way George fidgeted, and smiled softly. Dream ducked his head down slightly, breath mingling with George’s as a teasing grin crossed his face- George pouting back at him. Small hands rose to cup the blonde’s cheeks, and finally Dream gave in and pressed a gentle kiss onto George’s lips, who shyly kissed back. For a moment, it was just the two of them, satisfied just by being at each other’s side. Then, their moment was broken in the best way possible.

“Dream!” The blonde pulled away from George, with just barely enough time to catch Sapnap, who’d leapt at the taller man. Hands grabbed messily at his face, shoving his mask awkwardly up to the left, leaving Dream half blind as Sapnap smashed his face against his. Both of them laughed through the kisses that would leave their lips and noses bruised from the force of the impact. George flushed at the blatant display of affection, embarrassed with his lovers. He looked away, refusing to look back until Dream finally dropped Sapnap, allowing the man to stand on his own two feet. “Oh George,” the arsonist grinned, before launching himself at the brunette. George shrieked, and darted away, doing his best to escape the other’s affection. He hollered for Dream to save him, but the blonde just watched and laughed, a bright smile on his face at his boyfriend’s antics.

__________________

Tommy flailed and cursed as Dream tugged the younger blonde into a headlock, ruffling up his hair aggressively. “Get off me you green-” Dream laughed loudly, and shoved the boy away so he could greet Tubbo instead, the brunette gladly falling into Dream’s arms for a hug. “Oh so  _ he  _ gets hugs,” Tommy complained, and crossed his arms.

“Oh Tommy,” Dream cooed sarcastically. “If you wanted a hug, you could just  _ ask  _ for one.” Tommy sputtered, falling into curses as he shouted at the older blonde angrily. Dream and Tubbo laughed at him, the blonde ruffling up the teen’s hair as he let him go. “I’ve got a meeting- but I’ll see you later!” he called over his shoulder, ending the short but friendly interaction.

_______________________________

His fist bumps semi roughly against Techno’s shoulder, a bright grin crossing his face. The pink haired man rolled his eyes, and shoved the blonde away gently, a soft smile finding its way onto his lips. Neither of them said anything- but they didn’t  _ need  _ too, far too familiar with the other’s movements for verbalization to be necessary. Instead they walked in peaceful silence, comfortable just being side by side as they wandered back towards Techno’s house.

Their friendship was a strange one, built on rivalry and the desire to best the other in whatever task was at hand- and now that was long behind them, instead replaced by a strange sense of protection. Maybe that’s why they didn’t need words- because they could never put that feeling into words, so it was better left unsaid.

__________________

“Dream,” Puffy’s voice was soft, and welcoming, her arms spread out as an invitation. He sinks into her embrace, head tucked down to hide in her neck. She ran her hands through his hair, humming a tone in his ear, allowing him to relax until his whole weight was being held up by his mother, the woman standing strong as her son finally allows himself a break from the stress. “It’s okay duckling,” she told him, lifting the much taller man into her arms, steadying herself before she started walking. He was far too old to be carried like that- but who was Dream to deny his mother something so simple? So he wrapped his arms around her neck, and let himself be hauled back to their home- probably to be forced into bed for a nap.

__________

Sam and Punz were not the most physically affectionate people, to say the least. Between the three brothers, Dream was the only one who used physical contact as a love language. So instead of bombarding them with hugs- Dream would leave little gifts at their doorsteps, chests full of various goodies that he’d found or created, short books from him full of terrible jokes because he can’t put his feelings into words for them to read, so the best he can do is make them smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:  
> @PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> PlayNiceOrDie 
> 
> Instagram:  
> FrayzedAndDazed


End file.
